


Before My Coffee Gets Cold

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 14, Sam Winchester Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Sam is so done with CAS and Dean fighting, so he decided to make a serious intervention, and make both of them talk with honesty.





	Before My Coffee Gets Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! This is a delicious prompt from an Anon from Tumblr! I hope you enjoy it!

“You know what? Cell phones are for call your friends when you’re in danger, Cas!” Snapped Dean, waving his cell phone on the air, they were almost yelling at the kitchen, and it was Sunday morning, and it was too early, and Sam wanted to drink his coffee in peace.

“I wasn’t in danger, Dean,” answered Castiel, snorting, “I didn’t call you because you overreact as always.”

“I don’t overreact!” Exclaimed the hunter, walking towards the angel like an angry lion, “You need to know we can be worried about you if you don’t give any living sign,” murmured Dean, squeezing his teeth, Sam rolled his eyes, and tried to sip his coffee, but he heard Cas replying with a high tone.

“Oh, yes?” the angel gave two steps forward, and now they were too close, “I thought I was dead to you, so how would you possibly be worried about me, Dean?”

“Okay! All right! I’m done with it!” screamed Sam, raising his hands, Cas and Dean were in awe because that reaction, Sam looked at them, and he seemed very upset, “You two,” the younger hunter pointed at them with his finger, “Sit, now.” He ordered, pointing now two chairs in front of him, they did automatically as Sam said, because his voice sounded with too much authority.

“Wh… what’s going on, Sammy?” asked Dean, trying to smile at him, but Sam's face was the most bitchface he'd ever seen in his brother, so he gulped worried.

“What’s going on?” echoed Sam, he laughed averting his eyes to the ceiling, incredulously, “I’ll tell you both what’s going on,” he started, fixing his eyes with CAS and Dean, “I was trying to drink my coffee in peace, but… there this tension all over this kitchen… oh no wait!” said Sammy, stepping up all of the sudden and looking to one point behind them, with such attention, that obligated Cas and Dean tu turn around their heads to see what the younger Winchester was seeing, “I know!” exclaimed then Sammy, Cas and Dean gave a little jump in their seats, and watched at him again, “the tension isn’t just here,” Sam smiled ironically, then he put both of his hands on the table and lained on it, just a little, because he needed to send the message, “Is in every damn place you two are.”

Dean and Cas looked at each other, Cas gave a deep breath, and tried to talk…

“I know we had been… fighting a lot lately…”

“Not shit, really?” laughed Sam, with irony, crossing his arms, Dean and Cas opened their eyes widely, “Jack is alive again, we're about to kill God itself, we figured out how to break your deal with the Empty, so… guys…, “ Sam seemed indignated, “Why are you still fighting?”

Dean saw CAS was still surprised with Sammy's attitude, so he tried to take the lead now…

“Well, I guess… we…”

“Stop right there,” pointed Sam, “You two, stand up, now.” Ordered the younger Winchester again, Cas and Dean obeyed. “Now, face to face, both of you.” And Cas and Dean faced each other, “Okay, Dean. Do you wanted to tell Cas that he was dead to you?” asked Sam, Dean side eyed him, “Not me, look at him.” Ordered Sammy, Dean obeyed again.

“Ahm… no.” He answered, Castiel relaxed his shoulders.

“Why not?” asked Sam.

Dean swallowed, “Because when he was dead… I… was like…” Dean lowered his face blushing, “I was like dead too.” Cas stared at him in awe.

“That’s true, he was mess.” Explained Sam opening his arms, when he saw CAS was looking at him, then he gave a little clap, and continued, “So, what are the words you have to say to Cas, Dean?”

“I'm… I'm sorry.” Said Dean in a low voice.

“Ok, now, Cas?” said Sam, “Why you didn’t tell Dean about the Empty?”

“Because I…” Cas swallowed hard, Dean had his face lowered, but his eyes were fixed on the angel, “because I didn’t want to worry you, Dean, I'm sorry.”  
“Perfect, now, Dean,” said Sam, taking his mug, “Before my coffee gets cold, I need you to be honest about your feelings for CAS, and we’ll be done. Please. Start.” Smiled Sam, and Dean looked terrified, Cas blinked nervously, and any of them were watching at Sam with desperation. “Not me, look at each other, hurry up, my coffee is getting cold.” 

Dean and Cas were staring at each other with horror in their eyes, Dean opened his mouth and said almost shaking, “We… we love you Cas…”

“What did you just said?” Interrupted Sam, narrowing his eyes.

“I said… the “l” word…” bubbled Dean.

“No, not that, before the “l” word…” said Sam, gesturing with his hand, Dean swallowed again.

“We…”

“That!” pointed Sam, and shaking his head smiling, he said, “Not 'we', but you, just you, try again.”

Cas and Dean were red as tomatoes.

“I… I… I love you Cas.” Said Dean. Castiel’s facial reaction was exquisite, and Dean's heart gave a turn.

“But not as a brother or a best friend, isn’t Dean?” Sam cocked his head trying to get from his brother a better confession. 

“No… I…” And Dean was frozen now, because Castiel was smiling, then he saw his brother giving little whumps to his mug, and gesturing with his lips Coffee getting cold, So Dean coughed, and fixing his eyes with CAS he said, “No… of course not, I’m in love with you, Cas.” Finished the hunter, encouraged by Castiel’s blues looking at him with sparkles.

“Me too, Dean.” Answered the angel. And Dean was the most happy man on Earth.

“Ok, see? It wasn’t that hard. Now, kiss to solve this eleven years of sexual tension and we are all gonna be just fine.” Ordered again Sammy, and he hadn’t finished to say that, and Cas and Dean were already kissing… very sweetly, and was getting passionate, aaaand Sam saw a tongue playing there, “Okay!!!” he turned around and left, “I’ll go buy me some coffee far away from this place, you're welcome!” the younger hunter closed the door behind him.


End file.
